


140 characters or less

by StarkLoveStripes



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tweets as conversations, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLoveStripes/pseuds/StarkLoveStripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Steve and Twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	140 characters or less

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am here, and i can't think of anything poetic to say. 
> 
> Also, @CapofBrooklyn and @TheStarkOne are real twitter accounts (not mine) follow them. it's fun to watch them fight. The tweets mentioned here are completely made up though. except for the one with (@IOSS - a made up name). They actually had that convo with me.

* * *

April 5

**Why is it called a tweet?**

_@CapofBrooklyn because the site is called twitter. duh?_

* * *

April 7

**What are '#' (these) for?**

_@CapofBrooklyn It's called a hashtag cap. you use it when you want to tag something e.g. #StupidQuestionAnswered_ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne I still don't get it. :(** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn It's like giving a description to your tweet. It's not a big deal though. You don't have to worry about it._

* * *

April 10

**How to fix toaster**

* * *

April 10

**Why is my phone blinking?**

* * *

April 10

**What is a smart phone**

* * *

April 12

**Toaster Beeping????**

* * *

April 14

**HOW TO TURN OFF SHOUTING????**

* * *

 

April 15

**Art supplies in Downtown New York**

_@CapofBrooklyn This isn't Google Rogers!_ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne Google? What is?** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn ..._ **  
**

_@CapofBrooklyn That isn't even funny as a joke._

**@TheStarkOne Uhm... I wasn't joking...?** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn I'm Coming home right now. DON'T. MOVE. A. SINGLE. MUSCLE._

* * *

 

April 16

_Finishing crash course of the internet with @CapofBrooklyn_

**@TheStarkOne That's insulting Tony. I _know_  how to use the internet.** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn Sure you do._

* * *

April 23

@ _CapofBrooklyn Why are you following more than 3 mil people???_

**@TheStarkOne I'm not supposed to?**

_@CapofBrooklyn It's not that. It's just that you're supposed to follow people you know._ **  
**

_@CapofBrooklyn And I highly doubt you know 3 mil people_

**@TheStarkOne I could if i wanted to.** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn Whatever floats your boat cap._

* * *

April 29

**@TheStarkOne Really Tony? Reaaally?**

_@CapofBrooklyn I don't know what you're talking about._ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne You expect me to believe that JARVIS chose the door codes on its own?** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn Yes. Yes i do._ **  
**

_@CapofBrooklyn And even if i did change the door codes, which i'm not saying i did, you have to admit it is awesome_

**@TheStarkOne 'Captain Handsome ordering you to rock and roll on that 45'?** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn See? Awesome._ **  
**

_@CapofBrooklyn But seeing as how you told the whole world your tower code, I have to change it again._ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne Thank you, Tony.** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn Son of a- You planned this._

**@TheStarkOne I don't know what you're talking about** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn You're a terrible liar._ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne Just get over here and change the code.**

_@CapofBrooklyn I'm sure you can hold the fort down till i get there. after all, it was you who gave your code away._

**@TheStarkOne Not funny, Stark.** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn :)_

* * *

May 1

**The beach was fun. :)**

* * *

May 2

_The beach was NOT fun. >:( #EverybodyIsEvil_

**@TheStarkOne what?! you're such a spoil sport, Tony.** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn I'm not being a spoil sport, Rogers. You guys buried me!_ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne You can't go to the beach without burying someone in the sand.** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn Yes. But you don't leave said person in the beach._ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne We came back for you.** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn The. next. day._ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne You mean 4 hours later?** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn It's the same thing._

**@TheStarkOne You're exaggerating, Tony.** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn Am not!_ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne There, There. You need a hug?** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn No._ **  
**

_@CapofBrooklyn ..._

_@CapofBrooklyn I'll call Pepper_

**@TheStarkOne You do that.**

* * *

May 5

_@CapofBrooklyn (o_o) You ticklish?_

**@TheStarkOne (-__-) No, Not really. Why?** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn (~°_°)~ (/°o°)/_ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne (~___~) I told you. No.**

_@CapofBrooklyn  (╮°-°)╮┳━┳ (╯°□°)╯┻━┻_ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne Tony. Stop. ☜(-.ㅡ )** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn ?__?_ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne It's a gun. See? (´∩｀。)☜(-.ㅡ )** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn \\(O_O)/ don't shoot!_ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne ☜(o益o) gimme yow money foowl!!1!!** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn (o >_<)=======o FALCON PUNCH_ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne (x.X) you didnt have to kill me... (づ￣ .￣)づ i am now a ghoOOooOooOost...** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn v(^_^)v peace!!_

**@TheStarkOne I will now haunt you forever. (づ°o°)づ (╯°□°)╯** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn (._.)_ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn o( >A<)o_ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne  b( >,o)d** _  
_

**@TheStarkOne Well... That was productive.**

_@CapofBrooklyn Fury would be proud._

* * *

May 13

**IObviouslyShipStony started following you**

@CapofBrooklyn sup cap? :) **  
**

**@IOSS fine, thanks. You? :)**

* * *

May 14

_IObviouslyShipStony started following you_

@TheStarkOne You ever call @CapofBrooklyn Capsicle?

**@IOSS @TheStarkOne Yes. Always.**

_@IOSS Sometimes. To annoy him._

@TheStarkOne @CapofBrooklyn What else do you do to annoy him?

_@IOSS @CapofBrooklyn Breathe._

* * *

Okay. That's just unfair. Tony annoys him... but not all the time. He's lived in the Stark Tower long enough for him to be able to deal with Tony's daily fits. Contrary to popular belief, Steve actually likes spending time with Tony. He's fun, crazy (in the good way), spontaneous and he has the spirit of a 5 year old. Which makes steve want to spoil him as much as he can. 

Steve walked -or stomped- around the tower to find Tony. He found the man in the commons watching TV, with his Starkpad on his lap. Steve took a deep breath and stood in front of the other man. Tony looked Steve over and then stretched his neck to either sides to try and see the show again. He gave up with a puff and looked at steve. "Tony, I-" he paused to let out a sigh. "I don't find you annoying..."

Tony blinked at his words - and then he laughed. Steve tilted his head wondering what was so funny. Tony wheezed before he was able to talk straight again. "Geez, Cap. I know that."

"Then- Then why...?"

"It was for the fans' entertainment. Don't worry, I know you like me." Tony watched as the supersoldier's face grew brighter and pink all over. Wait. What? Did steve actually- "Wait. Cap... Do you... like me, like me?" Tony could've sworn the soldier's face could be compared to a tomato. but before he could say anything else, Steve walked out of the room. Tony sat there for a few moments before a smile crept up his face. The smile stayed there for a long time - like he couldn't help himself. Tony typed away on his Starkpad.

* * *

May 14

_@CapofBrooklyn You didn't answer my question._

**@TheStarkOne Shut up Tony. You're annoying me.** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn No I'm not. You like me._ **  
**

**@TheStarkOne Jerk.** _  
_

_@CapofBrooklyn So I've been told :))_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Comment or curse. idc so long as you leave me something to get me by. >///
> 
> You can send me a prompt or whatever else on tumblr. I'm under the same name. :)


End file.
